My Barbed Wire Life
by Joining The Very Darkness
Summary: Summery – Cloud and Leon are living a perfect relationship together, that is until Rinoa steps up on stage. What will happen when Cloud and Leon’s relationship begins to shatter because of Rinoa? And will it ever be repaired? YAOI


Hey All!! Here's a Random Story I thought might intrigue everyone, it might be fast moving but more will develop as the chapters go on, hope you will all enjoy!

---

Summery – Cloud and Leon are living a perfect relationship together, that is until Rinoa steps up on stage. What will happen when Cloud and Leon's relationship begins to shatter because of Rinoa? And will it ever be repaired?

---

Trying to keep my relationship together, yea it sounds easy. But when you have a woman that you were once engaged to hunting you down so you finally get married, you know keeping your relationship with the one you really love is going to be hard. Confused? Let me put it this way, my past is coming back to haunt me.

I awoke to a bright, glorious winter morning. On the window sill I could see the sparkling white snow, glistening in the morning sun. I felt a warm body crawl up next to me, warm arms wrapped around my waist and a sleepy head land on my chest. I chuckled and blue eyes, as deep as a deep blue ocean, glanced up at me before an innocent look that made me smile came into play.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just that it's a beautiful morning and I have a beautiful lover that I can share it with." I muttered as I brought lips down upon that of my blond lover.

"Is that so? Aren't we being romantic Leon." The blond man chuckled as I growled playfully, pouncing on top of the blond.

"You better be grateful Cloud strife. I saved your ass after you defeated sephiroth." The blond smiled and nipped at my lips. The simple gesture was torture to me, and the blond knew it. Cloud smiled and stretched out underneath me. I watched as that ethereal body slowly moved underneath mine, bringing memories of the night before with it.

Cloud smirked and dragged me down, forcefully kissing my lips until I was lying on top of him. I growled and pushed my lips powerfully against his, pushing my tongue past the reddening lips and exploring the well known area. The blond groaned as my hands wandered down his well toned abdomen towards his already hardening cock. Before I could do anything remotely perverted however a loud knock rang out through the room followed by Aeriths shouts.

"Leon! Cloud! Breakfasts ready! Don't come down now I'm sure Cid will eat it!" I snarled and Cloud laughed. I glance down at him and kissed his cheek, rubbing my nose against his.

"Come on, I don't want Cid taking my food." Cloud muttered, kissing me on the lips before sitting up and stretching a final time. I got up and hunted around for my boxers and leather trousers. When I find them and put them on, I turn back to Cloud and spot the blond fast asleep again. I rolled my eyes and nudged him, finally waking him up. I grab a clean shirt out of the wardrobe and grabbed Cloud one. The blond yawned again, finally wearing a pair of trousers, as I handed him the plain white shirt. Cloud muttered his thanks and when we were all done we both made our way downstairs to meet the others.

-X-X-

As soon as breakfast was finished and cleaned up I set the group onto their individual duties. Yuffie and Tifa went to get the equipment, Aerith and Merlin stayed at home to do the cleaning, Cid work on the computer and myself and Cloud went to finish up the bailey. To be honest we didn't get very far, I couldn't help but keep looking at Cloud to make sure he wasn't struggling, it's a sort of instinct I'm used to. Thankfully Cloud wasn't so I set back to work. As soon as I turned around a familiar face was only a few centimetres away from mine. I stepped back a bit and watched the woman giggle. Cloud looked at me in confusion then at the woman. Long dark brown hair and blue dress, after the shock wore away I could register who it was.

"Rinoa?"

I blinked a few times as Rinoa smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Heya Squally!" I was soon enveloped in an embrace and in the corner of my eye I could see Cloud staring intently. I was going to explain to him who Rinoa was, but my mouth was soon covered by the brunette. Cloud glared, turned around and left. I knew instantly I was in deep water.

"Squall, I missed you so much! Did you miss me? I sure hope so because if you didn't I would start to think you hated me and then we couldn't get married." I breathed in fresh air as I stumbled out of the embrace.

"Rinoa I thought you were dead." I said bluntly. Rinoa tilted her head and smiled.

"But I'm back! So we can live happily ever after." I growled and turned my back on her.

"Happily ever after never existed, Rinoa. I thought you were dead and after six painful months I finally found someone I care about. Then you just came along and probably shattered that." Okay, I admit I was sounding a bit harsh. It was true though and now I have to explain to Cloud what exactly happened, if I could find him of course.

I went back to Merlins home and came face to face with another brunette, this time it was Aerith.

"What did you do to Cloud?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice. "He just came home in a pissed off mood saying ask you! I wanna know what!" I gulped quietly; everyone and I mean everyone is afraid of an angry Aerith. Hell, I bet Xemnas would cower if she yelled hard enough at him.

"I met Rinoa and she thought I was still with her and hugged and kissed me. I was about to explain to him but he left." I explained as quickly as possible, before slipping past her and running up the stairs to our shared room.

I placed my hand on the door handle and braced myself. I opened the door and looked around the room, spotting Cloud sitting on the bed. I shut the door quietly and felt his gaze on my back. He stood up and walked towards the window.

"Who was she?" he asked, I walked over to Cloud but I didn't wrap my arms around him. If I did I knew he would erupt and hit me so hard that probably all my bones would break.

"Rinoa Heartilly. She was my girlfriend on my old world." I stated. I was going to answer Clouds question with all truth no matter how much it hurt.

"You still love her?" the slightly shorter man asked. I shook my head and he turned to me, the apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry, shouldn't have left like that." He whispered, turning around fully and resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about it; I probably would have acted the same way." Cloud chuckled slightly. The silence soon came and it haunted me, I listened to the hushed breaths Cloud took. Then he spoke up again.

"Do you still love me?" he asked quietly, so soft I could just barely hear him. I confirmed it with a nod and I could feel his smile against my neck.

"I won't go back to her." I whispered as my hand wandered down his body.

I walked downstairs after Aerith had called everyone down for dinner. I looked at Cloud and grinned, his hair was dishevelled and he looked just about ready to sleep. I walked into the dining area and stopped immediately, the sudden action caused Cloud to smack into my back. Rinoa was standing there talking with Aerith.

"So Squalls batting for the other side now?" I gulped and hid around the corner, when Cloud caught a glimpse of the woman I dragged him with me.

"You gonna have to confront her sometime Leon." The blond told me, standing on tip toes and kissing me on the forehead to comfort me. I nodded and turned the corner, Cloud following me quietly. The two brunettes turned to me and smiled. I nodded to the pair of them and sat down next to Cid, Cloud sitting on the other side of me. Aerith brought dinner out with Tifa and Yuffies help, in the corner of my eye I could see Rinoa staring intently at me. Clouds' hand reached for my knee and squeezed it affectionately. I smiled and held his hand in mine, thinking about just how lucky I am to have him.

"So Leon how's you and Cloud, You made up?" I stared at Tifa and nodded silently, I could feel Rinoas' gaze still on me as she listened to Tifas next statement.

"Well, I'm glad you two are together. You both make each other happy and you make a good couple." Yuffie was sniggering quietly as Rinoa stated she's finished and left. That was cruel, Tifa had been planning that and I knew it.

"What did I say? Is something wrong?" I shook my head and watched Cloud get up.

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He muttered as he yawned and walked towards our dorm. I got up and followed him, feeling slightly concerned for my blond lover.

As I finally climbed the stairs I stopped when I could hear talking coming from my room.

"Squall doesn't need someone as evil as you to bring him down."

"Whatever, just stay away from us."

I watched Rinoa storm out and towards the guest room. Through the open door I could see Cloud staring at me.

"How long have you been listening?" He asked as I walked in and shut the door.

"Not long. What she been saying to you?" I demanded. He shrugged and collapsed into bed, snuggling under sheets.

"Just I'm evil and dark and I should be nowhere near you. You know the truth." I rolled my eyes and crawl into bed next to him.

"You're not evil or dark Cloud, you've helped me a lot and even you know that." His head pops out from under the cover and he smiles.

"You've helped me too." I smile in return and give him a peck on the cheek, finally sleep over took us and we both faded off into slumber.

I woke up at about three in the morning and noticed the absence of my lover, I looked around and noticed his sword and outfit was still tidily placed on the chair. I got up and went downstairs, noticing the kitchen light on. As soon as I walked in I could immediately spot the fluffy mess of my sweet lovers' hair. I smiled slightly when I noticed the blond was fast asleep. As I sauntered over I noticed he was more pale than before, and this worried me.

---

Well? What did you think? More to come but in the mean time please review and keep in touch :) thanks for reading!


End file.
